poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Cool Runnings
Littlefoot's Adventures of Cool Runnings is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown when it will be shown on YouTube. Plot Irving "Irv" Blitzer (John Candy) is an American bobsled double gold medalist at the 1968 Winter Olympics, who finished first in two events again at the 1972 Winter Olympics but was disqualified for cheating and retired in disgrace to Jamaica, where he leads a destitute life as a bookie. He is approached by top 100m runner Derice Bannock, who failed to qualify for the 1988 Summer Olympics when another opponent, Junior Bevil, accidentally tripped him at the trials, and pushcart driving champion Sanka Coffie, who both wish to use his previous experience as a coach in order to compete in the 1988 Winter Olympics as bobsledders. Irv had been good friends with Derice's father, Ben, a former sprinter whom Irv had tried to recruit for the bobsled team years ago. Yul Brenner, another runner who was tripped at the qualifier by Junior, also joins the team, as well as Junior himself. Eventually Irv is convinced to coach the team. The four try to find various ways to earn money to get in the Olympics; Singing on the street, arm wrestling, and holding a kissing booth, but all fail. Junior, however, sells his car, raising enough money to send the team to the Olympics. In Calgary, Blitzer manages to acquire an old practice sled from the USA team, the Jamaicans having never been in an actual bobsled. The team are looked down upon by other countries, in particularly the East German team who tells them to go home, resulting in a bar fight. The team resolves to view the contest more seriously, continuing to train and improve their technique. They qualify for the finals, but got briefly disqualified. At the primary judge meeting, Irv immediately confronted his former coach(from the '72 Olympic Winter Games and currently a primary judge of the '88 Olympic Winter Games), Kurt Hemphill for disqualifying the Jamaicans for his mistake. He confessed that he made the biggest mistake in his life by cheating by hiding weights underneath the sled to make it run faster. His gold medals were revoked and he embarrassed his country with the scandal. Irv admits that if Hemphill wants revenge, just punish him only, not his team. Let the Jamaicans qualify and represent their country in the Olympics. Later, the judges overturn their decision and the Jamaicans are back in. The Jamaicans' first day on the track results in, once more, embarrassment, and a last-place finish. Sanka convinces Derice to stop copying many qualities of the Swiss team. Soon the team develops their own style, the second day proves better; the Jamaican team finishes with a fast time which puts them in eighth position. Later, Irv tells Derice the truth about his past and convinces him to think of himself as a champion without a gold medal, rather with one. For the first half of the final day's race it looks as though they will break the world bobsled speed record, until tragedy strikes: their sled, due to one of the blades falling off, flips on its side coming out of a turn towards the end of their run, leaving them meters short of the finish line. However, the team lifts their sled up and walks across the finish line to rousing applause from onlookers. The team, at the end, feels accomplished enough to return in four years to the next winter Olympics. A brief epilogue states the team returned to Jamaica as heroes, and upon their return to the Winter Olympics four years later, they were treated as equals. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, The Flying Dutchman, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Chanticleer, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Manny, Sid, Diego, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Mushu, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Devon and Cornwall, Crysta, Batty Koda, Napoleon, Birdo, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Cody, DJ, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet guest star in this film. *Unlike BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Muppets films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, Free Willy 1-3, Rock-a-Doodle, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, The Goonies, the Yogi Bear films, the Looney Tunes films, An American Tail 1-4, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, the Ice Age films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, Mulan, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Cats Don't Dance, The Swan Princess films, Quest for Camelot, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island (which explains Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends already knowing Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Cody, DJ, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet, as well as Iago guest starring as Jafar's henchman) Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Yru17 Category:Sports Films